Still
by ElsaStoleMyPen
Summary: Barely able to survive being eaten up by the harsh ocean, Anna manages to find a deserted island, at least, she thinks its deserted. [Elsanna. Modern AU. Rated K (May change). Not incest.]
1. one

**one.**

**A/N:** New fic, got a question for you guys at the bottom, please reply in the reviews!

**Disclaimer:** Characters belong to Disney and nothing belongs to me, except the storyline.

**Rating: **K+ (may change or lower, depending on how I write this out.)

* * *

><p>The boat lurched and everyone aboard was thrown to the front of the boat, they all grabbed desperately for anything. They clung to railings, hugging any corners they could find or pressed against walls.<p>

Sailors frantically gestured towards the small life boats to the sides, they shouted over the deafening sounds of the furious sea. Men bundled up their women and children, trying their hardest to save their loved ones, children wailed and shivered in fright.

More than half the boats had been released, everyone was drenched by the salty water, the currents not giving them a break. Almost all of the women were evacuated and the men had started to leap into the boats, the boat lurched again, throwing three more men off the sides and sending them plunging to the dark, wild ocean.

A young woman with strawberry blonde haired tied in a sagging bun tried to push past the crowd of men and into the boats. Strong arms lifted her up and started to hurry towards the boats, careful not to slip on the wet floors.

Kristoff swiftly put her down and beckoned for her to join him in the boat, "Come on, hurry! Anna!" He shrieked, his hand outstretched, the boat was dropped in the water and the crowd hurried off towards the next boat available. "Anna!"

She heard her friend yell desperately from below, she skidded towards the boat, clutching her soaked red dress in trembling hands. A wave of freezing cold water swept Anna and several others of their feet, she was shoved off her feet and tumbling down the side of the boat.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her friend's expression of terror from far away. It was then that she truly understood the meaning of struggle, it is not losing your keys, it is not being stuck in rush hour, no, it's just panic and desperation. Pure panic and desperation.

Anna plunged into the icy waters, the darkness enveloping her, the cold made her jolt. The girl pushed against the strong waters, squeezing her eyes shut and pushing up, at least, she thought it was up. She sure did hope it was up.

Her hand flew out of the water, grasping for something- anything- to hold onto, but she was quickly thrown back into the waters' grasp. Thrashing wildly, Anna made it back up, gasping for air, knowing very well that she was going to go under again.

"Help! Plea-" A wave loomed over her before splashing down with an unbelievable amount of force, she clenched her fists above her head in a desperate attempt.

Her fingers brushed against something rough, she pushed with all her might and her fingers curled around the edge of the floating object.

* * *

><p>"Hurry up, Anna." The burly man grunted, lugging two large bags behind him, he glanced back in annoyance, "I swear, if we miss the boat because of you…"<p>

The strawberry blonde hurried after her friend, "Okay, okay! We're five minutes early, jeez. Don't get your panties in a twist." She ran her fingers through her hair, still trying to untangle the knots, "Ugh, let's go up."

The two was guided to their shared room and they gasped at what they saw, "No way! We get a TV in front of the bath tub _and_ a balcony?!" Kristoff gasped, dropping the bags on the floor with a thud and rushing out.

"Careful, don't want you to fall out of this boat already." She narrowed her eyes at the bags, "And be careful with those, you're still my slave."

Kristoff turned and sent a glare at the girl, "There's a difference between assistant and slave."

"I forgot." Anna's joyful grin made him chuckle, she kicked her shoes off and hoisted a bag up, "Now assist me with this, assistant."

The blond scoffed, placing the luggages down onto the floor and popping one of them open, "Whatever, lil nerd. Now, pick what you're going to wear to the meeting tonight and I'll go to the bathroom to change."

Anna pouted at Kristoff's jab and reached into the luggage, pulling out a red dress and a white coat to go over it, "Be gone, peasant." She pointed to the bathroom door with a giggle, "I'll summon you once I have completed what I am to do."

"Yeah, lil nerd." He snickered.

* * *

><p>The girl hoisted herself onto the flat piece of wood and lay there, her sore limbs and shivering body barely managed to stay on the wood. She watched from her spot the boat slowly sinking, tears slowly leaking out her eyes and mixing with the cold sea water.<p>

She could barely make out the last of the rescue boats floating farther away from her and people frantically waving from the sinking boat. Her heart ached as she watched another person fall into the ocean, knowing that this guy wouldn't be as lucky as her.

Hugging the piece of wood, she slipped into and out of consciousness, each time having to cough up more water. She didn't know how long it had been, minutes or hours, she couldn't tell, but she raised her head up to see a small island miles away.

Then, she closed her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well, this is just a little intro thingy to my new multichap fic, Anna gets washed up on an island with Elsa who has been there for a while, I'm still figuring out the backgrounds for the characters and other details, so it may take me a while to update. But you never know! (I have decided to never make promises, since I suck at keeping them.)

I know for sure that Elsa will not have powers, 'cause that sort of wont work.

But I need help with deciding what happens though, I need to know whether or not you guys want Hans to fuck up their relationship or you just want Anna and Elsa to be angsty and shit over their relationship and feelings. This will affect how long this fic will be, if it's Hans screwing with them, it will be a bit longer, if it's them being drama queens, then this fic will be a medium sized fic, between 15 to 20 chapters, but I cannot guarantee anything. If it is the latter, then I will probably stuff extra fluff at the end to make it longer.


	2. two

**two.**

**A/N:** Hey, sorry for the late update. Just been dealing with life, more on it at the bottom :) Happy reading!

**Thing:** Please note that I don't actually know how bull fighting works and only skimmed the Wikipedia page. (Yeah, there's a bit of a spoiler.)

**Disclaimer:** As usual, Everything but the plot does not belong to me, Disney, why? Why not lesbians? Give us lesbians.

**Rating:** K+ (May be subject to change.)

* * *

><p><em>'Oh, holy mother of cheese, it's cold.'<em> Was the first thought in Anna's head when she woke up, then she started coughing up water. Oh, so gracefully.

"Where?" She murmured to herself as she slowly got to her feet and staggered forwards a bit, only to go falling down again.

She landed with a disgruntled 'oof', slowly rolling onto her back, she sat up just as a wave of water washed up to her ankles. Frowning, she lifted her trembling hands and ripped her heels off, one of them, broken.

"Eugh! Gross!" She swiftly brushed off a bit of soggy seaweed off her shoulder and attempted to stand again, her toes sank into the wet sand, making it more difficult for her to walk, she pulled her soaking white coat to her body and started her trek up the beach, "Where in the hell am I?"

Anna looked around once she was well away from the ocean, she looked up at the sunrise over a tall mountain, then right ahead at a towering forest and finally, she spun around and looked at the dark ocean. "What the _fuck?_"

The strawberry blonde dropped her shoes onto the ground and fell next to it, "No. Nuh uh. This isn't happening! This only happens in the movies or TV shows, nope." She took her freezing coat off and scrambled around in the sand and glared warily at the trees.

"What if a wild animal comes and eats me?! I'm going to die? Where's the boats, the roads and the buildings? Are you shitting me?" She narrowed her eyes at the ocean, trying to see any sign of life, "Come freaking on! Help! Help me! Seriously, help!"

Her desperate shrieks soon turned to hopeless croaks, but she continued on until her throat was raw and her arms were sore from being thrown about in the air, by then, the sun had already fully risen over the mountain and crawling its away to noon.

The white coat was almost dry, so Anna slipped it back on and frantically searched the pockets, only to find a very broken phone, her soaking leather wallet and a couple bits and pieces of random things. "What do people do on the shows?"

* * *

><p>After a while, she had decided to check the forest out, remembering the tips from old shows and movies.<p>

"Never lose sight of the beach. Okay, I can do that... I think." She kept on walking for a few minutes before stopping, "Oh crap, what?" With her eyes opened wide, she looked around for any signs of sand and when she found none, "Really? For Pete's sake, luck, you bastard, come back to me."

Suddenly, a crunching sound was heard, Anna gulped and slowly turned, "Oh, wow, you're pretty big, hi. Good cow. How are you?" A very ticked off looking bull stamped his feet, "What are you doing here? So far away from… Well, from basically everything."

The animal snorted as Anna took a step backwards, she gulped and froze, hand inching towards a fallen branch, the thinner end was blunt and the thicker end was jagged, probably ripped away from a tree. The girl swiped it up and held it in front of her.

It charged.

Anna let out a mixture of a terrified scream and a war cry, clenching her eyes shut when the bull got close and violently bringing the piece of wood down onto the animal's head. "Crap, crap, crap. Oh, dear. Gotta run. Bye!"

She hugged the branch closer to her body and took off in a random direction, looking back to see an angrier bull with a nasty splinter in its eye.

The girl glanced at the tip of the bloody branch, holding it out at arm's length and hastily throwing it behind her, hoping it would at least hit the crazy animal, wiping her hand on her white coat, she sprinted faster. The branch missed the animal by a mile, but that wasn't unexpected from Anna, after all, luck seemed to be working against her.

Slowly, the girl could hear the ocean again, getting closer and louder, she glanced back again and the bull was nowhere in sight. She let out a loud sigh and slowly headed back out of the forest and onto the sand, wincing at her sore and probably badly injured feet.

Heaving herself closer to the waters, she sat down a few feet away and crossed her legs over to examine the cuts on the bottom of her feet better. There was a large gash on the sole of her left foot, probably from running onto a rock or something, a couple of smaller cuts along the bottom of both feet and many future bruises.

She blew out a breath, taking off her coat and placing it down like a pillow, she lay down. Making sure her fringe was out of her face, she retied her hair with her hair tie, taking the messy ribbon out of her bun, surprised that it didn't fall out when she was in the ocean.

Squinting at the sun, a padding sound on the sand alerted her. Slowly sitting up, she turned around and groaned in exasperation, the bull snorted. She plunged her hand into her coat pocket, tugging out the first thing that felt sharp and raising it in front of her.

It was a needle about the length of her middle finger to the bottom of her palm. It was originally for her broken bathroom door at home that could only be opened by jamming something thin enough into the small hole next to the door knob.

The bull charged at her, she swiftly stepped back at the last minute, feeling the rush of the air as it stamped past her, feeling the tip of the horn nick her skin. Anna grunted as she stumbled backwards, the back of her foot made contact with the cold water.

With another snort, the bull charged again, this time, Anna was prepared and she jerked away, farther away from the water, not wanting the salt water to even touch her open cuts. The animal spun again and charged, she dodged. Again and again and again. It seemed like an hour of this, but in reality, it hadn't even reached the ten minute mark.

As she slowly got wearier, her brain got to work, TV shows, movies, Wikipedia pages. She grumbled in displeasure when she thought of an idea, she sprinted full speed, wading into the ocean and going under the water. She fumbled with the buttons of her coat to cover up her red dress, making sure all her pockets were buttoned up, so nothing got out, she pushed up to take a big breath.

Ignoring the stinging pain in her foot, she bopped her head over the small waves and saw the bull with one foot in the water. "Looks like it's a good time for a swim, then." She said quite sarcastically to the bull before sighing.

She dived under the cold water, squeezing her eyes shut and pulling her sore limbs back, when she ran out of air, she bopped her head out and gazed at the shore. The pissed off bull was a little farther away now, so she kept on swimming till it was out of sight.

By the time she swam back to land, the sun was starting to dip into the seemingly endless ocean. Anna sighed and found herself dragging her soaking wet body out of the ocean again, she wringed the water out of her coat, hoping it would dry by the time the sun was completely gone, even though she knew that it wasn't going to happen.

"Fudging hell." She grimaced as she looked at her foot injury, cursing to herself several times again, she attempted to get the sand out of her foot, wincing. "God fucking damn, why the hell did you have to put _me_ on a deserted island?" She angrily glared at the sky, her expression slowly morphed into one of disappointment, "Wow, I've gone crazy already…"

She laid the coat out onto the sand to let it dry as the sun sank lower, she gazed into the sand as thoughts of wild animals, poisonous berries and the tragic death of her parents haunted her head, not noticing when tears slowly made a path down her face and when her lip started to tremble.

-xxx-

An hour after the sun had completely set and the only light that Anna could see was from the full moon, she grabbed the still wet coat and draped it over her shivering body. Feeling very small, she curled up in a fetal position, hugged her knees tightly and wiped the tears away by nuzzling her head into her coat.

Slowly, she lay herself down on the sand, with her back facing the ocean. She pushed any angry or upsetting thoughts to the back of her mind and let the sound of the waves crashing onto the sand slowly put her to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Wha…" Anna woke with a start, her eyes scanning her surroundings. She was in what seemed to be a cave, dark wood lay not far away, surrounded by rocks and there was a pile of several unidentified things in the far corner.<p>

Now fully alert, the coat fell of her shoulders, but she found that something else was draped over her, "What?!" She pushed the heavy material off her legs when she realized it was the skin of an animal, "Oh chiz, I'm in deep crap, oh dear. I've been kidnapped by cannibals, oh hell!"

She jumped to her feet, only then realizing that her foot was wrapped in a white cloth. The girl inched backwards, stopping when her back hit stone behind her, she scooched along the wall till she was at the cave entrance.

It was still night, the moon hanging from the middle of the dark skies. She shivered and stared out at the scenery, the view calming her nerves a bit.

The forest below her was completely still, with the occasional sound of crickets or birds. The endless ocean was almost calming. The faint and steady sound of the tide definitely did something to help her relax, but the almost black waters ruined the peace and almost seemed to be sucking her in.

She quickly tore her gaze from the dark water and noted that she was on the mountain she spotted earlier. Limping towards the rocky pathway beside the cave, she examined the way down, realizing instantly that it was dangerous and her surviving the trek down with her injury was close to impossible.

Deciding against escaping, she decided she'd fight off whoever held her captive. Anna crept back into the cave, only now noticing exactly how big the cave actually was, it was sort of like a butt, it had two deeper areas towards the inside.

Calling the right side of the cave, right cheek and the other, left cheek in her head, she quickly realized that right cheek was more of the living area and left was the side with the other things.

She found herself wandering towards left cheek. Using her thumb and index finger, she lifted the closest thing to her- probably animal skin- and sniffing it. She instantly made a gagging noise and dropped it on the floor.

Glancing around, she saw that there was several parts that belonged to animals, lots of wood, large leaves and numerous pieces of string.

Farther away from the piles of things, was another pile, this time it was fruits. At that moment, her stomach rumbled, causing her to scramble towards the fruits, giving the pile an onceover and grab a banana.

Anna quickly peeled it and took a big bite after a quick inspection, she discarded the peel next to her and grabbed two more bananas. After finishing three bananas and smelling a suspicious looking berry, she stood up and headed to the right cheek, looking for something to drink.

The right cheek had a pile of animal skin spread out as a make shift mattress, it smelled a lot better than the things in the left cheek, and stick men on the wall next to the 'bed'. Rocks and sticks littered the floor next to the stick men wall, it looked like the thing that lived here was trying to make a pencil of some sort.

Turning around to check out the other side of right cheek, she saw that there was quite a few make shift tools, most were just branches and twigs tied to different shaped rocks using a string, but some were connected to leaves and even some were to metal.

She picked up a small knife, weighing it in her hand and humming in approval before swiveling around and strode, well, tried to stride on her injured foot, to the main area of the cave where she woke up in.

The died out fire pit was set in the middle, there was a shelf like dent where you could clearly tell the cannibal had hacked at with bits and pieces of things on one wall and a terribly made teddy bear facing the dent and the fire pit where her coat was.

Scooping the coat and teddy up, she examined the thing. It didn't smell as bad as the skin, but it didn't smell pleasant. The toy was made of a material with a tiger stripe design, she only hoped that it wasn't a real tiger, the stitching wasn't great, but it held it together and the eyes were made of wood.

Anna felt a pang of sadness for the person (or thing) who lived here, you could clearly tell they were incredibly lonely, the stick men all looked different and the teddy was worn out.

Only then did she realize that the stick figures were mostly female, she figured that the person who took her was male. Oh goodness, what will he do?

"Holy cow, I have to get out of here."

She turned on her heel, clutching the knife and her dried coat, she pocketed a couple of bananas and two more sharp weapons before creeping out the entrance.

Glancing back one more time at the cave, her gaze lingered on the teddy before sighing and turning back, she let out a startled shriek.

Her eyes crossed as she came face to face with_ very _sharp and metal spear.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Okay, sorry for the late update, really, sorry. I just... I'm lazy and I've recently bumped into problems with my life and my brain. I think I've dodged a bullet here, because over the last two weeks, extremely negative thoughts have been in my head. I decided to write or say my thoughts out loud and so far, it's working. Nothing bad really happened, but seeing the many posts on Tumblr about depression, I realized that if I don't do something about it now, I might doing something I don't want to do.

I just wanted to share this, I'm not trying to make up reasons, because I do it to much and, to put it bluntly, I suck. However, I will _try my very fucking hardest to update more frequently._

And, yeah, Elsa will be coming ;)


End file.
